Propiedades
by Solana HU
Summary: Llega el fin de año, y dos morenos tienen algo que hacer para celebrarlo. AU. Shortfic SasuHina. Terminado.
1. Reto

**Disclaimer** : _Naruto no es mío, y nunca lo será, aún así lo pida en deseo a cuánta estrella fugaz cruce el cielo. Le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, y yo solo lo pido prestado porque sí._

* * *

 ** _Reto_**

La Hyūga camina lentamente, con su clara mirada puesta en el blanco suelo del pasillo hacia la salida de la escuela. No puede dejar de sentirse contenta por la llegada de las vacaciones de invierno, lo cual significa que su cumpleaños también está cerca.

Sonríe y recuerda su propósito de año nuevo, con el que prometió confesar sus sentimientos a esa persona especial, a la que lleva conociendo casi toda su vida. Camina más rápido, emocionada, pero se detiene al escuchar una estridente voz gritándole a alguien.

 _Quizás a ella._

 _Quizás a alguien más._

Se pone roja, su cuerpo deja de responder y se queda completamente quieta mientras el rubio camina animadamente hacia ella, saludándola con la mano, seguido de su mejor amigo, un pelinegro de su clase.

Los conoce a ambos, han sido sus compañeros desde la primaria, y para ella siempre han sido como el día y la noche. Sonríe ante la comparación, y estudia a los estudiantes con la mirada mientras se acercan.

Naruto es cálido, hiperactivo, despreocupado, animado y cariñoso. _Un día soleado._

Sasuke es, en cambio, serio, tranquilo, centrado, frío y tal vez un poco altivo. _Una noche oscura y helada._

No hace más caso a sus pensamientos y devuelve el efusivo saludo del chico rubio frente a ella. El Uchiha apenas asiente, pero no le quita la mirada de encima.

Parecen enfrascados en lo que parece ser una conversación bastante animada, aunque Sasuke apenas pone atención a lo que dice su mejor amigo y Hinata permanece callada y sonrojada, asintiendo a lo que el rubio le cuenta— ... Entonces Ino y yo decidimos invitar a unos cuantos del grupo para ir al cine este domingo y celebrar el fin de año juntos... ¿Te gustaría ir, Hinata-chan?— finaliza con una sonrisa enorme y Hinata hace lo mismo. _Le encantan esas sonrisas._

— H-hai Naruto-kun, allá estaré.— Naruto sonríe, la abraza y corre a buscar a Ino, quien no ha abandonado la institución por esperar a Sakura.

Los azabaches se quedan parados a mitad del largo pasillo, observando al rubiales y al resto de alumnos salir lentamente, dirigirse a los autos propios o de sus padres, esperar el bus o simplemente caminar hasta sus hogares.

Hinata sabe que no se le puede hacer tarde, seguramente su primo la espera afuera para ir con ella a casa. Sonríe cortésmente y hace un amago de despedida hacia el Uchiha. Agradece que ambos sean de pocas palabras y así no hacer más larga su estadía. Empieza a caminar lenta y tranquilamente hasta la salida.

–Hyūga. –no alcanza a dar media vuelta. Sasuke la tiene agarrada de la cintura y acerca sus caras cada vez más. – Deja de mirar a ese idiota, no tienes nada que hacer con él...– la mira fijamente, pero ella no sabe descifrar lo que sea que quiera decirle- porque, antes de fin de año, serás mía.

Uchiha se va caminando, altivo, mientras la chica de cabellos azulados sonríe levemente.


	2. Sensación

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece, solo lo pido prestado a Kishimoto porque me gusta._

* * *

 ** _Sensación_**

Uchiha la observa, la siente y la escucha. Le fascina verla, pero no puede evitar sentirse molesto al saberla rodeada del amante de los insectos y el chico-perro.

Ella no lo mira, sus amigos acaparan toda su atención, y la hacen reír.

 _La risa de ella es más bella que el trino de cualquier ave,_ y un suave olor a lavanda hace que su mente se quede en blanco por unos segundos.

Sasuke sabe que Hinata siempre demora antes de salir. Sabe que antes pasará por su casillero para retirar sus pertenencias al dirigirse a su casa junto a su primo.

Sabe que debe ser su compañía cuando vayan al cine el domingo.

Escribe una nota rápida en una de las últimas hojas de su cuaderno anillado, la arranca y la deja fuera mientras guarda sus utensilios y espera a que la campana que proclama el fin de las actividades escolares y el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno se escuche por todo el plantel estudiantil.

Sus ojos vuelven a ella, y alcanza a notar como su mirada se desvía. _Lo estaba observando._ Hinata sonríe, con un suave rosado en sus mejillas, y recuerda la promesa que se hicieron mutuamente muchos años atrás, cuando sólo tenían 5 años y se veían con regularidad antes de que ella viajara al extranjero.

 ** _Me perteneces, Hinata._**

 ** _M-me perteneces, S-Sasuke-kun_**.

Sonríe y acomoda su maleta en su espalda. Ahora sólo puede esperar.

A lo lejos escucha a las chicas parlotear sobre lo que sea que harán en fin de semana y el resto de vacaciones, los muchachos se ponen de acuerdo en verse varias veces durante el tiempo que estén fuera de la escuela. Algunos guardan sus cosas, animados por las vacaciones, y el docente sólo los mira con algo de melancolía. Cree que recuerda sus días de salidas cada fin de semana y a sus amigos de colegio.

Pero Sasuke sólo puede verla a ella.

Sus delicadas manos guardan cosas en la maleta del instituto, mientras continúa charlando con sus compañeros. Sus ojos viajan a sus labios y recuerda que casi toda su vida ha soñado con saborearlos, quiere saber si el color cereza de estos corresponde al que debería ser su sabor.

 _O a lo mejor sabe como los tomates._

Él vuelve a la promesa, y piensa que tal vez ella ya no la recuerda. Pero sabe que él hará que se cumpla.

La campana suena, y quienes apenas guardaban sus cuadernos y libros se apresuran para salir. Escucha al profesor despedirse mientras es el primero en salir del salón. Sonríe y se dirige al casillero de la Hyūga.

Observa que nadie le ponga atención, vacila un poco, pero al final desliza el papel doblado por una de las ranuras del casillero. Se va con un semblante serio que no delata sus nervios y emoción.

 ** _Irás como mi compañera a cine el domingo. Estaré en tu casa a las 3. No te preocupes por el dinero._**

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

hice una pequeña búsqueda porque no sabía cómo manejan las vacaciones de invierno, y después de leer un poco entendí que es una semana antes y una semana después de fin de año, así que usé el fin de año del año pasado para este fic, eso quiere decir que este último día es viernes 23 y el domingo caería 25 :v no sé si me explico, pero intenté que estuviera de acuerdo al calendario del año pasado.

Sin más que decir, espero hayan disfrutado aunque sea un mínimo la lectura, y, si desean que algo pase el día del cumpleaños de Hinata o el día del cine, pueden dejarlo en un Review

 **Hasta luego :3**


	3. Cine

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo solo lo pido prestado._

* * *

 ** _Cine_**

Hinata retuerce sus manos en un intento de distraer su mente de esas violentas imágenes que se proyectan en la enorme pantalla frente a ella.

Ni Kiba ni Shino le advirtieron que la película iba a ser una de terror. Pero sabe que también es culpa de ella, pues nunca preguntó por el tipo de película que iban a ver.

Su ensoñación se rompe cuando escucha un grito agudo, y se da cuenta de que proviene de unos cuantos puestos más allá de ella. Ino ha gritado y ha provocado una leve tensión en todos los adolescentes que han ido. Hinata no sabe por qué, pero se siente mejor al saber que no es la única asustada. Ambas comparten una mirada comprensiva y se sonríen mutuamente antes de volver a lo suyo, esperando que la película esté cerca de acabar y así salir de aquél infierno.

Hinata apenas mira a Sasuke, quién está a su lado y observa totalmente aburrido el filme. Ambos llegaron sin tener una idea si quiera cercana de lo que verían, y se arrepentían de no haber preguntado antes. _Lo único realmente bueno de todo eso es que están juntos,_ se dicen ambos mentalmente, buscando una distracción.

–¿Por qué viniste si no te gustan las películas de terror?– Hinata se sobresalta y se sonroja al escuchar el susurro. Sasuke tiene su cara _demasiado_ cerca a la suya, su oscura mirada clavada en la clara de ella _. Les gusta esta cercanía,_ y sonríen, una por pena y el otro por diversión.

–Y-yo... no sabía que íbamos a ver una de t-terror... no me dijeron n-nada, y tampoco pregunté.- baja la mirada y se sonroja aún más, sintiendo como su acompañante le toma suavemente la mano, en un agarre fuerte pero delicado. Sonríen ante el calor del otro y se miran a los ojos.

–Espero esto haga te relaje en lo que queda de la película. Si te asustas, no temas apretar.– Sasuke no la mira, pero Hinata puede ver, gracias a la poca luz que sale de la pantalla, que _está_ _solo un poco sonrojado._

Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que la película ha acabado hasta que todos los asistentes empiezan a levantarse de sus asientos. Estaban muy concentrados en sentirse el uno al otro. Ambos encontraron la distracción que estaban buscando.

No se sueltan hasta que él la deja en su casa.


	4. Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece, yo lo pido prestado a Kishimoto porque sí._

* * *

 ** _Cumpleaños_**

Sasuke mira con expresión aburrida a la cámara frente a todos ellos. Es el cumpleaños de Hinata, y sus amigos no le habrían permitido perdérselo. _Aunque él no pensaba hacerlo._

El padre de Hinata les pide que sonrían, toma la foto, y todos dejan de abrazarse para empezar a recoger lo que está tirado en el suelo. Se comprometieron a hacer la limpieza, y Sasuke no es la excepción.

El Uchiha mira a la pequeña chica de cabellos azulinos acercarse a Sakura e Ino para agradecer por la pequeña fiesta. _Ojalá ella supiera que él les avisó que su cumpleaños era ese día._ Las ve reír y sonríe sin darse cuenta. _No puede dejar de hacerlo cuando ella es la razón._

Apenas siente a Naruto acercarse, está demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo le dará el pequeño regalo de cumpleaños que le compró. No lo escucha parlotear sobre ir al templo de la colina cercana a la ciudad a pasar el año juntos como grupo, ni sobre confesarse a Sakura ese mismo día.

Todos empiezan a agradecer y despedirse de la familia Hyūga mientras Hinata se dirige a la puerta de la entrada, va a despedirlos ella misma, y la idea le llega como un flash mientras termina de recoger los platos sucios y guarda los juegos de mesa que llevó.

Ino sale con Kiba y Shino, Choji y Naruto hablan sobre una parrillada mientras esperan a Tenten, Lee acompaña a Sakura a su casa. Por suerte todos viven relativamente cerca, así que pueden irse caminando. Uchiha espera paciente a que la Hyūga despida a los últimos y se asegura de que Neji, Hanabi y Hiashi suban a sus habitaciones. Shikamaru le espera en la reja del antejardín.

Hinata siente la profunda mirada del Uchiha y le sonríe. Sabe que algo le espera, pero no puede decir con exactitud qué. A pesar de eso, no se siente nerviosa. Solo se sonroja levemente al sentirlo tomar su cintura y pegarla a él. Sonríe aún más mientras siente los labios suaves del Uchiha en su mejilla.

El tiempo se detiene para ambos con ese simple contacto. Ella se deleita con el suave calor que desprende el cuerpo de Sasuke, el aroma a menta de una colonia masculina y la ternura del beso, mientras él graba en su memoria la suavidad de la piel de Hinata y el aroma a lavanda que desprende su cabello. _Todo un paraíso._

Se separan lentamente y el Uchiha le da una larga última mirada antes de irse junto a Shikamaru. Hinata abre emocionada la pequeña caja entre sus manos y toma con cuidado la cadena que está dentro. Un dije de un sol, con detalles blancos y lilas brilla gracias a las luces de la casa y de la calle. Hinata apenas puede controlar su felicidad, y entonces nota la pequeña nota dentro de la caja.

 ** _Te veo el 31 en el templo de la colina._**

 ** _Sasuke._**

* * *

Al fin, siento mucho la tardanza, pero me sentía un poco estancada porque no sabía cómo ambientar la escena del cumpleaños de Hinata.

Vengo a traerles una pequeña propuesta -si es que se le puede llamar así-

Hace unos días encontré la App Amino, la de las comunidades, y conocí una pequeña comunidad dirigida al SasuHina, y pues mi idea es invitarles a que se unan, habrán diferentes actividades, recomendaremos fics y artistas, y podemos subir todo lo que sea relacionado con la pareja, además de encontrar gente con este gusto en común nwn

Les dejo el Link a la comunidad estará en mi perfil.

En otras noticias, el próximo chapter será el último de este shortfic, así que intentaré no demorarme mucho en subirlo, y también intentaré que sea más largo -no quiero decepcionarles uwu-

Sin más que decir, nos vemos :3


	5. Fin

**_Disclaimer_** : Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

Faltan tan solo 10 minutos para que el año termine, y todos están demasiado nerviosos para notarlo.

Naruto tartamudea cada vez más al hablarle a Sakura, quién a su vez se ríe al ver cómo su mejor amiga apenas puede mirar a su cita a la cara, y Sai no logra entender por qué.

Los únicos impasibles son Shino, Shikamaru, Neji y Sasuke, el último aparentemente. Dentro de sí tiene montones de emociones descontroladas. Nunca pensó que Hinata, o cualquiera, pudiera hacer que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo usual y que su mente quedase en blanco. _Pero lo disfruta, lo disfruta mucho._

Y Hinata no puede evitar sentirse igual. En lo que lleva de vida se ha puesto así de nerviosa solo una vez, y el recuerdo de una promesa hecha a sus cinco años la golpea y tiñe de rojo sus mejillas. Sonríe y observa disimuladamente a Sasuke. Debe cumplir su promesa, y ella lo hará. Camina lentamente hacia él, no sin antes mirar a Tenten para que mantenga ocupada la atención de su primo,y cuando logra alcanzar a Sasuke, se encaminan a paso lento hacia uno de los balcones del templo, lejos de las atenciones de sus amigos.

* * *

Todos ven a Naruto más hiperactivo de lo normal. Sakura lo nota demasiado animado, _o más bien nervioso,_ y no se extraña, seguro tiene en mente algo para cuando den las doce, cuando ya faltan apenas 5 minutos y está pensando en cómo llevarlo acabo.

Ella desvía la mirada y juega con la tela del kimono rosado pastel que se ha puesto. Todos coincidieron en ir vestidos de forma tradicional, y ella no es la excepción. Como siempre, las responsables de la idea fueron Ino y ella, y no puede evitar sentirse feliz al ver que a todos les agradó. Incluso Sasuke tiene un haori bastante bonito sobre su ropa. O tenía, en realidad no lo vio demasiado bien. Voltea para asegurarse de que esté vestido como creyó, cuando Naruto se atraviesa en su campo de visión. Sakura se echa un poco para atrás por la impresión, pero apenas puede retroceder al sentir al rubio poner sus manos en los hombros femeninos. Se queda totalmente quieta, hasta un poco sonrojada al notar la cercanía.

Naruto la mira fijamente, buscando un poco de valor para decirle que salga con él, aunque en vez de eso, los dos acaban mirándose y acercándose cada vez más. No notan que ya faltan pocos segundos para que empiecen los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo, ni que sus compañeros se han ido a los balcones para tener una mejor visión del momento. _Ellos están solos, y empiezan a disfrutarlo_.

-Sakura-chan... por favor- los ojos de Naruto se hacen cada vez más llamativos, y no pueden evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo que dirá a continuación, pero Sakura lo detiene. Ella pone un dedo sobre sus labios mientras asiente con una sonrisa.

Solo pueden abrazarse mientras los fuegos artificiales hacen su aparición en el oscuro cielo.

* * *

Hinata y Sasuke están uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano y observando el cielo despejado. No se han mirado o hablado desde que llegaron al balcón, puesto que para ninguno es necesario hacerlo. Ambos saben lo que va a ocurrir, y el sonrojo, furioso en ella y leve en él, los delata.

Sasuke ha esperado _ese_ momento desde el día de la dichosa promesa. Doce años queriendo que la pequeña Hyūga lo quiera, como quiso alguna vez a su rubio mejor amigo. Espera que pueda, porque el cúmulo de emociones se le hace tan perturbador que no sabe si sea capaz de sentirlas más adelante en su vida.

Por suerte, todo se pone en blanco al sentirla abrazarlo suavemente, pegándose un poco al cuerpo del contrario. Ambos se miran por un momento y los sonrojos se hacen más fuertes. El vuelco en el corazón de ambos es inevitable, y ambos sonríen desviando la mirada, y coinciden al pensar que el otro se ve _demasiado tierno._

La realidad vuelve a ambos al escuchar el primer estruendo en el cielo. Acaban de dar las doce, y Hinata se inquieta al pensar en que no pudo declararse antes del año nuevo, hasta que siente que Sasuke le acaricia la mejilla, llamando su atención. Se sonríen nuevamente, y Hinata se prepara mentalmente al ponerse de puntillas e intentar alcanzarlo.

Pronto, ambos comparten un tierno y cálido beso en los labios. Sasuke la atrae más hacia sí mismo, abrazando la cintura femenina, y ella rodea su cuello con los brazos, apenas notando el sonido de las explosiones en el cielo, y el de sus amigos alejando a un sorprendido Neji del balcón. No se separan hasta después de un rato, con las mejillas arreboladas y sus corazones latiendo desbocados. Hinata rompe el silencio, mirándolo fijamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios, Sasuke hace lo mismo, y vuelve a besarla, un poco más apasionado. Luego caminan lentamente hacia sus compañeros, sin dejar la sonrisa y sin soltar sus manos, sabiendo que ya nunca habrá nada que los separe.

 ** _Me perteneces, Sasuke-kun._**

 ** _Me perteneces, Hinata._**

* * *

Bueno, lamento mucho la demora, pero no encontraba forma de escribir el final, y apenas hoy en un arrebato tuve una pequeña idea que se convirtió en esto

Estoy pensando en escribir un songfic -la canción ya la escogí, si gustan, se llama Gemini Feed de la artista Banks-, ustedes me dirán uwu

Espero que les haya gustado la lectura, y pronto vendré con una idea que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza estas últimas semanas

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron Review, y dieron favorito y follow a mi historia uwu, pero sobre todo, muchas gracias por dedicar un poquito de su tiempo para leer mi historia :3

Sin más que decir, me despido 3


End file.
